<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cat and The Pillory by QuantumChickpea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800802">The Cat and The Pillory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea'>QuantumChickpea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien has a taint piercing, Aftercare, Biting, Blood, Cock Cage, Collar, Cuddling, F/M, FUCK, Fingering, Fluff, Hardcore BDSM, Harnesses, Kissing, Leather, Licking Pussy, Love, Lube, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pillory, Riding Crop, Sex, Spider Gag, Teasing, ass eating, ass fingering, ass licking, blowjob, eating pussy, handjob, leash, penis pump, sucking, vampire gloves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette knows just what the love of her life needs and gives it to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cat and The Pillory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Honestly, I missed writing a more hardcore bdsm scene so... here it is. XD</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Safeword?" Marinette spoke and gazed down at Adrien with a sultry expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Model." Adrien licked his lips and got down on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." Marinette watched him sit back on his heels with his palms on his thighs, his back straight, and his head held high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard with his eyes closed as he felt the soft leather brush along his left shoulder, across the back of his neck, and along the right shoulder. A shiver ran up his spine and his cock flexed and tried to harden within the cock cage that Marinette had locked onto him the night before. He had gone all day with it on, driving him near rabid, as she had texted him dirty photos all day while he had been at work. He whined as he felt the leather run down his spine, tease above his ass, and slowly glide back up to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open those gorgeous eyes for me, dirty pretty.” Her warm breath feathered along his lips and he slowly fluttered his eyes open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was crouched down in front of him in a black bikini. A red leather harness wrapped around her breasts and metal O-rings held it together. The straps criss-crossed over her chest to accentuate it. Thin straps ran down in two ‘x’s and connected to a hip harness that had o-rings and hardware to hook restraints to. His gaze ran down to her red stiletto heels and suddenly her fingers gripped his chin, bringing his gaze back up to lock on hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone isn’t being good.” The corner of her red painted lips curled up in a smirk. “Did I say you could look down?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mistress Marinette.” Adrien swallowed hard and kept his smoldering gaze on hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” Marinette brought the leather collar in front of his face. She held it between her hands and ran it from his top lip to his bottom one. “Can you do me a favor and hold this, hm? Only for a moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien parted his lips and she slipped the collar between his lips. He bit down on it and she smiled at him. “Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien groaned as she ran her hands along his shoulders, stopping to play with the thick leather straps on them. She slipped her fingers beneath the smooth leather and ran her hands down beneath it, tracing them along his muscular pecs. He shivered as the backs of her hands grazed his nipples, passing them and going down to where the straps hooked to his hip harness. Her hand slipped to where a ring wrapped around his cock and balls, above the cage. He swallowed hard as she caressed his sensitive balls with her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien closed his eyes and whimpered as she played with him, slipping her fingers past them to tease the sensitive patch of skin between his balls and asshole. She played with his piercing that he had gotten there, tugging gently on it and making him groan before moving on to circle his tight entrance with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Adrien bucked his hips forwards and grit his teeth against the leather. His cock pressed against the metal cage as it tried to harden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanna play with my kitty a little longer.” Marinette ran her hand back up his body and watched him tremble. “Don’t you want your bug to play with you a little longer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm.” Adrien gasped again as she took the collar from his mouth, stood up, and walked around him. She bent down and slipped the collar over his head and against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette slipped the tail of the collar through the buckle and suddenly yanked tight, choking him for a moment. Adrien moaned and she leaned down to whisper in his ear, “Beg for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Mistress Marinette.” Adrien whined as he felt the leather hug his neck before it loosened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette fastened it around his neck and yanked a leash from her hips. The sharp metallic sound made him shiver with a groan. She wrapped the leash twice around her fist and slowly ran the toe of her heel up his spine. He swallowed hard as she pressed her toe between his shoulder blades, causing him to fall onto his hands and knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… I love when a man begs on his knees for me.” Marinette smirked at him and heard him moan, shifting his hips. “Crawl to the pillory, kitty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien swallowed hard and began to crawl towards the wooden furniture piece. It had a big hole in the center and two smaller ones on each side of it. A padlock dangled from the side and a clear line cut across the rectangular piece of wood. It was supported on a black iron base that held it up off the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mew for me.” Marinette yanked back on the leash, suddenly choking him for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Mew.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adrien moaned out the words that she had asked him for. He panted and groaned as he felt the toe of her heel graze up his inner thigh and along his balls. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you stop?” Marinette grabbed the riding crop from her other hip and gently flicked the soft leather end against the bottom curve of his left ass cheek. Adrien flinched and moaned as she flicked it along his other ass cheek. “Keep crawling, kitten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien moaned and began to crawl towards the pillory again, each sharp flick of the crop made him move towards it. His cock fought against the metal cage and he desperately wanted it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the pillory and Marinette wrapped the leash around her fist more, yanking back on it and causing him to sit back on his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty kitty.” Marinette slipped her finger beneath the back of his collar and tugged his head back. She ran her tongue along his top lip and flicked the bottom one, when he parted his swollen lips. “You know what I want to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mistress Marinette.” Adrien swallowed hard and he whined when she dipped her warm tongue between his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to release that gorgeous cock of yours and lock you in my pillory, so that I can have my way with you. Would you like that?” Marinette’s lips brushed along his as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes...Mistress Marinette. Please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrien begged as she pulled away from him to stand up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up for me like the pretty kitty you are.” She unwrapped the leash from around her fist and watched him stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette brought the leash up and smiled at him, “Open your pretty mouth again for me, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien parted his lips and she placed the leather leash between his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk or make a sound. Unless it’s model or yellow.” Marinette smirked at him and watched him nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw the crop onto a chaste lounge and ran her hands down the leather harness, teasing his peaked nipples with her fingers. He closed his eyes and tried to not make a sound as she circled them and leaned forward to flick each one with the tip of her warm tongue. She moved an O-ring out of the way to wrap her red lips around one, sucking on it and flicking her tongue along it. He shivered as she ran her tongue and lips over to his other nipple, moving the O-ring to tease it with her mouth in the same fashion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her nails down his body as she trailed open mouthed kisses down his abs, leaving a trail of red prints. Adrien slowly opened his eyes and watched her as she got on her knees, biting his hips and sucking on each love bite. He trembled as he held back a groan. She focused on nibbling on his hip, as she reached beneath one of the cups of her bikini top to produce a small skeleton key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien watched her run her fingers along the metal cage, caressing his soft skin through the bars. She trailed kisses across his hips and down his pelvis, kissing down the front of the cage. She slowly brought her tongue out of her mouth and wrapped her lips around the metal cage. The sharp metallic taste hit her tongue and she moaned, as she slipped it all into her warm mouth. Her red lips pressed against his skin and left a ring around the base of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien let out a strangled moan and Marinette brought her lips to the tip and off of his cock. She ran her hand along his ass, spreading her fingers and gripping it with her nails before smacking it. “Bad boy, moaning when I said not to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien panted and swallowed hard as she let his ass go. She ran her nails around his hips and grabbed the harness, yanking him forward. He stumbled and gasped as she bit his smooth pelvis with her teeth, nipping the skin and licking the blood that bubbled along it. He clenched his teeth against the leash to keep from moaning, as she licked and sucked on the tiny wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panted and slowly opened his eyes to watch her pull away and grab the lock in one hand. “Does my kitty want free?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded and his breath caught and adrenaline rushed, as she gently yanked once on the lock. A shiver ran up his spine as anticipation coursed through his veins. Marinette toyed with the lock for a moment, running the key along his left thigh. She teased the key along his inner thigh, playing with the lock some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you’ve been good enough for me.” Marinette peered up at him and watched his gaze grow wild. “Maybe, I’ll wait until you're begging in my pillory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien breathed hard as he watched her wrap her fingers around the cage, replacing the leash with the key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good kitty.” Marinette smirked and wrapped the leash around her fist. “Come with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yanked a desperate Adrien by the cage and leash around the pillory. He moaned and watched her let go of both to unlock the pillory and fling it open. “Place your pretty neck and wrists in there for me, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien placed his wrists into the half circle slots and leaned forward to put his neck against the other one. Marinette brushed his golden hair away from his neck and carefully shut the pillory. She locked it and tugged on the padlock to make sure it was on there, before running her nails down his spine and smacking his lower ass cheeks. Adrien bit down on the key and growled from deep within his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette walked around him and took the key from his teeth. She leaned forward and gripped his chin, running her thumb down the center of his bottom lip. “Going to be good for me, now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mistress Marinette.” Adrien peered up at her with smoldering emerald eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I think you deserve to be free, don’t you?” Marinette watched his bottom lip bounce back into place, as she ran her thumb down his chin and off of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crouched down and grabbed the lock, slipping the key in and removing the cage. Adrien groaned as he felt her soft fingers graze his soft cock, causing it to harden within moments. His hips thrusted as her fingers curled around his hardened length, eliciting a loud moan from his swollen lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette let his cock go after teasing the tip for a bit with her fingertips. She walked over to her drawers, pulling out a pair of red leather vampire gloves, a penis pump, a strap-on, lube, and a spider gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set the items onto a metal tray and pushed it over to him. Marinette smiled at him and picked up the leather spider gag. Adrien immediately parted his lips when he saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good boy.” Marinette slipped the metal ring between his teeth and fastened it behind his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien groaned, as she slipped the dildo of the strap-on between her thighs and beneath the bikini bottoms. She moaned loudly as she slowly slipped the toy into her wet pussy. Her heady scent wafted around him and made his cock drip precum onto the wood flooring. She slowly pushed and pulled it in and out of her pussy. The wet sounds of her arousal coating the toy made him whimper with ecstasy. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She removed the toy from her wet pussy, letting her arousal glisten along the silicon before strapping it on around her hips. She fasted it and placed the tip of the toy through the ring of his gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get my cock more wet and ready, hm?” Marinette licked her lips and watched him melt at her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned as she slowly pushed the toy into his mouth, causing him to lick it and get it wet for her. Marinette did slow thrusts into his mouth, locking her gaze with his before he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it taste? Does it taste amazing? Can you taste my pussy?” Marinette moaned as she watched him service the toy with a loud groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm…” Adrien moaned and slowly opened his eyes to gaze up at her, savoring the sweet heady taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette pulled the toy from his lips and heard him whine in complaint. She walked around the pillory, dragging the cart behind her. She picked up the lubricant and ran some along the toy. Marinette gripped his ass cheek with her nails and spread them to slowly bend down and lick his piercing. She flicked it with her tongue and nibbled on it with her teeth, causing him to groan. She softly laughed and let go of his piercing to slowly lick up to his tight hole, circling it and dipping her tongue inside. He moaned and bucked his hips as she flicked, nibbled, and sucked on his ass hole. He moaned loudly and pressed his ass closer to her face. Marinette gave his tight entrance one more long lick before pulling back to drip lube down and along his tight ass hole. He shivered and moaned as it teased along his sensitive skin and dripped down along his balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poured more lube and circled his asshole with her fingers, dipping them inside. She curled her fingers and massaged his prostate, causing his cock to flex and drip more precum onto the floor between his feet. “Someone is enjoying my fingers. Aren’t you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chaton?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-yes… fuck… yes, Mistress Marinette.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adrien moaned and pressed against her fingers, causing them to slide all the way inside of his warm entrance. She felt his muscles clench and fight against her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his left ass cheek, biting it. Adrien groaned as he felt her canine tooth nip his skin before her soft lips wrapped around the wound to suck on it. “Want more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please, Mistress Marinette.” Adrien groaned as she pulled her fingers from his ass and poured more lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette coated the toy one more time and wrapped her fingers around the toy, pressing the tip against his tight asshole. Adrien gasped as she slipped the tip in. He panted and relaxed so that she could slide the rest of the dildo into his ass. He let out a low groan as he felt stretched open and full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck… me… fuck… ah...shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adrien was breathless and he brought his hands in and out of fists as he closed his eyes and licked his swollen lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette kept her hands still as she grabbed the vampire gloves from the tray. She slipped them on and ran the gloves down his shoulder blades and down his back, leaving trails of red scratches in their wake. She pressed her hands harder against his ass, gripping it and causing the small barbed hooks of the gloves to sink into his flesh. Adrien gasped and hissed at the stinging sensation and moaned as it dissipated into pleasure when she loosened her grip, running her fingers along the sides of his ass to smack. He let out a long moan as she ran her gloved hands up his back and along his arms. She leaned over his body, as she ran her fingers back up and around his upper back, grazing his peaked nipples with the barbed gloves. He shivered and trembled, pressing his ass against her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien growled out a moan as the toy shifted inside of him. He bounced on the toy, causing Marinette to suddenly grip his hips to still them. “Don’t move those gorgeous hips.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whined as she held still and he felt her gloves slide off of his hips. He heard the gloves hit the tray as she took them off. Marinette grabbed the lubricant and poured some onto her hand, reaching around to wrap her fingers around his throbbing cock. She stroked her wet fingers along his hardened length, feeling it flex and throb with his fast heartbeat. His knees nearly buckled and she grabbed his hip to make sure he was okay. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mistress Marinette.” Adrien locked his knees and she grabbed the penis pump from the tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to be fucked hard?” Marinette thrusted into him twice, while she pumped her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien moaned and nodded. She stilled her hips and placed the pump over the tip of his cock, gently shifting it up and down on his cock and teasing him with it. Adrien panted and rocked his hips, causing the dildo to pull in and out while his cock slipped deeper within the pump. He groaned as he sank into the pump. Marinette reached around his hips to hold the pump in place while her other hand ran down the rubber tube to grab the bulb at the end. She brought the bulb along his hip and fisted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, baby?” Marinette whispered low enough for only him to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah God, yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adrien moaned as his legs trembled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette began to pump the bulb in her fist, while she thrusted into his ass. Adrien groaned as the pump sucked on his cock, causing it to harden further. The toy stretched, pushed, and pulled on his asshole and teased his prostate. Precum dripped into the plastic tube of the pump and a loud growl escaped from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned as she watched him come undone with each hard thrust and squeeze of the bulb. She let go of the pump once it was suctioned enough to his cock, causing more blood to pool between his thighs. She continued to pump the bulb in her fist as she grabbed one of the vampire gloves, slipping it onto her right hand. She ran her hand around his hip and below the pump to play with his balls. He groaned as the gloves lightly pricked his sensitive skin, causing him to pant. Adrien bucked his hips in time with hers, as she teased his balls and pumped the bulb. He closed his eyes and got lost in how his cock felt like another woman was sucking his cock while the love of his life was fucking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, hah-hah, ah! I can’t- I’m gonna- Mistress, ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adrien bucked his hips and Marinette sped up her thrusts and pumps, feeling him tense up and cry out as he came with bucking hips. His cum shot against the plastic and coated it with each thrust and pump. He panted and licked his lips as he came down from his high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette slowly pulled out of his ass, releasing the pressure on the pump to remove it. She took off the vampire glove and got onto her knees, licking his cock clean with her warm tongue and lips. He shivered and bucked his hips, whimpering from her overstimulating him with her warm mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, Mari- fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adrien panted and moaned as she hungrily sucked on his cock and dug her nails into his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let him go, licking up along his softened cock and smacking him on the ass. She stood up and unlocked the pillory, letting him out. Marinette brought his wrists to her lips to press kisses on them before rubbing each one with her thumbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done with you yet, dirty pretty.” Marinette undid the spider gag and slipped her fingers beneath his collar to yank him down. She kissed each corner of his mouth and dipped her tongue between his lips, causing him to moan. She broke the hungry kiss and yanked him down to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien moaned and peered up at her. Marinette grabbed his leash and let it slip through her hand, suddenly stepping onto his shoulder with the toe of her stiletto. He helplessly watched her undo the ties on the sides of her bikini bottoms. She slipped her fingers beneath the fabric and yanked them from her hips. Adrien whined as her wet, smooth, pussy was suddenly in front of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you eat your bug like the good kitty you are.” Marinette wrapped the leash around her fist and yanked him towards her pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien groaned and wrapped his lips around her wet pussy, licking and sucking on her lips. Marinette let out a moan as he traced the sides of her inner folds with his tongue and dipped it within her tight entrance. She mewled as he circled his warm tongue within her and ran it up to her swollen clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran one hand up her inner thigh and slipped two fingers inside of her pussy, while he sucked on her sensitive clit. Marinette panted and bucked against his mouth and fingers, while he fucked her with them. She felt the pressure build as her muscles tensed up. He sped up his fingers and sucked harder, flicking his tongue fast against her clit until she was screaming and gripping his hair in her fists. She bucked her hips against his mouth harder and faster as her orgasm hit. The waves took her under and she got lost in it as she came hard. He rode out her orgasm until her hips slowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette let his hair go and pulled away from him, crouching down to hungrily kiss his swollen lips. “You did so good tonight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chaton.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien softly moaned as her fingers ran through his hair and down his body. She undid the leather harness, freeing his cock and balls from the rings. He gasped and sighed as he felt the leather straps slowly slide from his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to cuddle in my bed?” Marinette ran her hands along his chiseled jawline and gripped his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mistress Marinette.” Adrien sighed with lowered lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Marinette placed a chaste kiss on his lips before biting his bottom lip and tugging on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let his lip and chin go to stand up. Adrien stood up and followed her over to the bed. She undid the leash and collar, letting them hit the ground with a sharp metallic sound. Adrien groaned as he crawled onto the bed and Marinette grabbed salve to work it into his tensed back muscles. Adrien hugged a silk pillow as she began to massage his back. A satisfied groan escaped his lips and Marinette warmly smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his left shoulder blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good boy.” Marinette praised him as she worked out the knots in his muscles. “Feel good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.” Adrien sighed and snuggled his face into the pillow, feeling the bed dip when she laid down beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to draw circles and trail her fingers down his spine and over his ass. She dipped her fingers between his cheeks to massage and caress his aching asshole, making sure to be gentle. “Are you sore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little, but it’s nice.” Adrien peeked up from the pillow and smirked at her before moaning and pressing his hardening cock against the bed. “Don’t stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning on it.” Marinette continued to massage circles around his taut asshole, watching his ass muscles flex with each thrust. “Are you going to cum for me again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien buried his face into the pillow and nodded with a moan. Marinette continued to circle his asshole, gently pressing against it. She ran her fingers down to play with the piercing and back up to dip them into his wet asshole. Adrien gasped and groaned as he pressed against her fingertips, thrusting faster against the bed. Marinette shifted behind him and parted his cheeks to remove her fingers and lick around his tight hole. He panted and moaned as he felt the pressure build and his balls tuck up against his skin. She dipped her tongue inside and felt him tremble before a loud moan escaped his lips. Streams of cum shot across the sheets as he shivered and came hard, biting into the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, cum for your Mistress like a good boy.” Marinette coaxed him, replacing her tongue with her fingers. She caressed his prostate and milked more cum from his cock, causing him to hiss and pant in short moans while more streamed from his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien whimpered and trembled as his cock softened, Marinette removed her fingers and licked them clean when he peered over his shoulder at her with flushed cheeks and parted lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette laid down beside him and touched his hips to roll him onto his side. She wrapped her body around him and gently ran her fingers up and down on his chest. She placed loving kisses along his shoulder and felt him sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Marinette’s soft lips brushed against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Thank you.” Adrien sighed as she held him and made him feel loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Adrien.” Marinette bit his shoulder and he moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Marinette.” Adrien rolled over to brush his lips against hers and wrapped her up into his arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>